


The one that got away

by ylc



Series: Random songs inspired AUs [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Romance, au everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And in another life/ I would make you stay/ So I don't have to say/ You were the one that got away</p>
<p>Title and inspiration come from Katy Perry's song. The happy ending I promised for "Wildest dreams".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one that got away

**Author's Note:**

> Remember I said I would eventually write this? Well, here it is!  
> Enjoy?

Charlie is watching one of those gossip shows she has become a fan of. Dean rolls his eyes and sits next to her, nursing a beer. The female smirks at him and rest her head against his shoulder.

It’s comforting, this sort of domesticity they have going on. Which is good, because ever since Sam moved away (leaving Dean behind, but that’s something he doesn’t like thinking about) Dean had thought he would never have someone he would feel at home with.

It’s completely platonic, though, no matter what other people may think (namely their neighbors and the occasional people either of them dates)

“Why are we watching this crap?” Dean questions, his eyes fixed on the TV, but not really taking in what’s going on in it.

“I just want to watch- Oh, that’s it. Shush!” She orders and Dean pretends to zip his mouth, making her laugh.

On the TV, a woman has walked into the studio. She’s dressed casually, in jeans and tshirt and she smiles winningly at the camera. As she takes her seat, her name appears at the bottom of the screen.

Meg Masters, leading actress of “Paranormal”

“Didn’t know you were such a hardcore fan of the show” Dean comments, his heart clenching a little remembering the last time he watched the program with Charlie. The girl shushes him again, her whole attention on the woman in the TV.

Dean rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. Who hasn’t had a celebrity crush, after all?

But then another person walks into the studio. Castiel is also dressed in jeans and tshirt, but he looks utterly gorgeous. Dean gulps audibly and Charlie sends a panicked glance in his direction, but Dean just whispers ‘I’m fine’ and the female’s attention goes back to the screen.

“- your great chemistry in ‘Paranormal’. It made perfect sense that you both got cast for this movie, right?” the interviewer asks and both Cas and Meg nod.

“Well, yes.” The female says, “Working with Clarence is a real treat, so I knew I wanted him to be my co-star. So when I got the offer I said I would, if they casted Clarence as my love interest.” She bats her eyelashes playfully at the male and he rolls his eyes good naturedly.

“What can you tell us about the movie? No spoilers, please!” the interviewer laughs and Dean cringes a little at how fake it sounds.

Cas answers this time. “The title is ‘the one who got away’ and it’s not your typical romcom, I think. I mean, it’s the whole boy meets girl and falls madly in love with her. But the real twist is what happens afterwards; movies usually focus on love stories and when they fall apart, they focus on ‘getting back on the game’. This isn’t like that. This- Well, you’ll have to see it, of course, but I think we are onto something here.”

“It’s really funny, but has some very dramatic moments” Meg adds. “Filming it was an emotional rollercoaster and I’m really glad we got to work together in it. I don’t think I could have made it with someone else.”

Castiel and the female exchange a look and the audience coes. Dean thinks he’s going to be sick, but he forces himself to stay still. “So, are the Megstiel shippers correct? You guys are dating?”

Dean really doesn’t want to hear the answer to that, but he’s not sure of how to extricate himself of the situation without unnecessarily worrying Charlie. “Oh no” Meg replies with a laugh. “Clarence is so not my type. Besides, he’s still a little hung up on someone.”

The actress’ answer makes Dean frown a little. On the screen, the interviewer is asking Castiel about this person he’s hung up on. “Well I- It’s ancient history, really” Castiel replies, noncommittally, but looking very much uncomfortable. Since the interviewer keeps pressing the issue, he finally relents. “There was this guy at high school. We- we were-” he bites his lip and Dean finds himself out of breath. “It doesn’t matter. I really should have gotten over it ages ago but- well-” he shrugs, but he looks terribly upset. “I suppose he’s the one that got away.”

He laughs, but his laugh is self depreciating. Dean frowns at the phrasing, until he realizes that’s the title of the movie they’re supposedly being interviewed about. It takes him a few seconds to realize just exactly what Cas has confessed on TV.

Charlie is staring at him, her eyes wide as saucers. Dean stares back, probably looking as baffled. In the TV, the interviewer carries on asking questions, but neither of them are paying attention anymore.

* * *

 

“Get dressed” Charlie orders a month later as he comes home from work, tossing a nice dress shirt at him. Dean frowns and the female shakes her head, unwilling to say more. “Probably you should take a shower, now that I think about it.”

“Why?” Dean demands, already heading into his bedroom to get some clean clothes before taking a shower.

“It’s a surprise!” Charlie exclaims as he locks himself into the bathroom and although Dean is curious, he doesn’t press for more details.

Instead he smiles and steps into the shower.

* * *

 

They head towards the movie theater. Once there, Dean notices there’s a lot of people standing outside and he frowns once more, but Charlie pulls him inside, showing a couple of tickets to the security guards outside.

“Charlie, what the-?” he begins to ask, once they are they assigned seats.

There’s a commotion outside and Dean turns to see the door of the theater opening, allowing the entrance of a man and a woman. Meg Masters sweeps regally into the room, a bright smile on her face. Castiel follows her, smiling a bit warily.

A movie premier. Charlie dragged him to the movie premier of his high school flame. Dean glares at his friend, but the girl just smiles back innocently. The movie starts and while Dean wants to run away, he figures he’ll just attract attention and he’ll rather not do that, so he stays, sulking.

Charlie continues to smile for the duration of the movie.

* * *

 

Once the movie is over, Meg and Cas exit the theater and Dean can hear a commotion beginning outside once more. He turns to glare at Charlie, but the female has already hurried outside, probably to try to get a closer glimpse of her celebrity crush. Maybe an autograph and a photo if she’s lucky.

Dean sighs and considers just leaving Charlie to her fate, but he feels guilty about it. So, with a resigned sigh, he leaves the theater and goes looking for his friend.

Fate has funny ways of working.

* * *

 

He finally finds Charlie standing at the front of the security line. Somehow Dean manages to push through the throng of fanatics and comes to stand next to the redhead, who is smiling maniacally at him. “Charlie, what-?” he begins but gets interrupted by a loud gasp in front of them.

“Dean?”

He turns around very slowly and finds himself with the man he thought he had gotten over ages ago (but obviously hasn’t) “Hey Cas.” He greets, trying to smile but failing miserably.

Castiel stares at him for what feels like an eternity and Dean stares back as intensely as he did when they were teenagers. They get pulled out of their trance by someone clearing their throat and Castiel’s eyes snap back to his companion.

“You were right, Clarence” Meg says, a big smirk on her red painted lips. “He really has the greenest eyes to ever green.”

Cas blushes profusely and Dean chuckles. The woman smirks at him and offers him her hand. “Meg Masters. Pleased to meet you.”

“Dean Winchester” he introduces himself and sees the chance to get back at Charlie right now. “My friend Charlie here,” he says, pointing at the redhead who immediately blushes “is a great fan of yours.”

Meg gives Charlie a once over and smirks. “Is that so?”

Charlie sends a glare in Dean’s direction but Dean is no longer paying attention, his whole focus back on Cas, who’s frowning slightly at him. “What are you doing here Dean?” he questions warily and the other male gulps nervously.

“I- I- Charlie brought me.” He settles for answering truthfully and Castiel’s frown deepens.

“Why?” the blue eyed male asks, looking confused and a little bit hurt.

“Probably because I’ve been moping around the apartment ever since I saw you on the TV” Dean replies, with a self conscious shrug. “I- I’m glad things turned out well for you.”

“You never answered my calls. Or my texts. Or my mails” Cas accuses and Dean flinches.

“Yeah, I- I’m sorry about that?”

“Why?”

“Listen Cas, I just didn’t want to make things difficult. For either of us. I mean- You- You were always fated for greatness.” He gestures around him, a sad smile on his lips. “And I- I-”

“You’re still an idiot, Dean Winchester.” Castiel interrupts him, before pulling him into a kiss. “Wasn’t I clear ten years ago? Didn’t I make it clear that I only wanted you?”

Dean’s brain has momentarily frozen, so he can’t answer right away. He’s barely aware of cameras flashing around them and people cooing, but his whole focus remains on his friend, his friend who he hasn’t seen in years and who- who-

Who apparently still wants him.

“Maybe we should take this somewhere more private?” he suggests, a little breathlessly and Cas smiles predatory at him.

“Of course. I know just the place.”

Dean gulps and lets Castiel take him by the hand and drag him into his limousine. He thinks he hears Charlie cheering for him, but he can’t say for sure.

All he can focus on right now is in Cas and how amazing his lips feels on his after all these years.

* * *

 

Later, once they are laying together in bed, staring at the ceiling (which doesn’t have even a speckle of mould, Dean would like to point out), Castiel turns to him with a sweet smile on his lips and leans in for a chaste kiss.

“I suppose I did keep my promise, then.”

“What?” Dean asks, his mind still a bit fuzzy after the mind blowing sex they’ve just had.

“I promised we’d see each other again.”

Dean smiles. They certainly did. And not only in his dreams.

“So I’m not the one that got away anymore, huh?”

Cas shakes his head and kisses him again. “No. You’re the one that came back, even if it was after 10 years.”

Dean laughs.

He can live with that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> God, I’m unbelievably corny. But I liked it and considering the note that “wildest dreams” ended in… well, thoughts anyone?  
> Did everything get sort out too quickly? I have the feeling I could have written more but well… it felt better this way.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Remember you can also find me in [tumblr](http://ylc1.tumblr.com/)  
> and I'm always open for prompts and suggestions!


End file.
